Lightsphere
The Lightsphere (光のオーブ Hikari no ōbu, lit. Light Orb), is a special item that debuts in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. One of five spheres possessed by the Divine Dragon clan, the Lightsphere is integral to assembling the complete Binding Shield, and is positioned in the topmost alcove of the shield. The Lightsphere is, alongside the Starsphere, also one of two items necessary to craft the sacred magic tome, Starlight. In addition to this, the power of the Lightsphere could also possibly have been harnessed for the purpose of fashioning the Aura tome. As the polar opposite of the Darksphere, the Lightsphere is instrumental to defeating Hardin in Chapter 20 of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. In order for its ability to nullify the Darksphere's negating effect to be activated, the Lightsphere must be placed into the inventory of characters who are selected to engage Hardin in battle. In Awakening, the Lightsphere assumes a new name, Argent (白炎 Hakuen, lit. White Flame). Originally coloured orange, the Lightsphere takes on a white hue as Argent in Awakening. In the artwork portrayal of the Shield in Awakening, Argent's place on the Binding Shield is accompanied by the inscription "white frame orb holy light," poorly transliterated text that is certainly intended to be "White Flame Orb, Holy Light." Background In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remakes, the Lightsphere is first mentioned at the end of Chapter 15. After succeeding in fighting his way into the city of Khadein, Marth meets the apparition of Gotoh, who urges him to locate both the Lightsphere and the Starsphere in order for him to be able to craft the Starlight tome. Marth eventually succeeds in retrieving the Lightsphere from a Chest in the Fane of Raman in Chapter 19. Later in Chapter 22, the Lightsphere, along with the Starsphere, is presented to Gotoh in a Village, allowing for the Starlight tome to be forged. The tome is then employed to nullify the negating effect of Gharnef's Imhullu tome and thereafter defeat him in Chapter 23. The Lightsphere resurfaces in Chapter 14 of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. When Marth succeeds in reaching the center room of the Ice Dragon Temple on Gotoh's request, he is bequeathed the Lightsphere by the archsage. Alongside its other sphere counterparts, the Lightsphere is later slotted into its allotted alcove on the Binding Shield following Hardin's fall in Chapter 20. With the assembled Binding Shield on hand, Marth will charge towards the dominion of Medeus to rescue the four kidnapped princesses and put an end to the War of Heroes. In Awakening, the Lightsphere is observed to have taken on a new name, Argent. Argent, originally set in its corresponding alcove on the Binding Shield, is initially in the custody of Ylisse in this game. The Binding Shield, later also adorned with Gules, Azure and Vert, is stolen by Validar at the end of Chapter 21, who telepathically manipulates Robin into wrenching it from Chrom and handing it to him. The entire set is later recovered following the events of Chapter 23. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Lightsphere | - | - |Negates enemies' terrain bonuses. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Lightsphere | - | - |Negates enemies' terrain bonuses, effective bonuses, critical hits, and the nullifying effect of the Darksphere. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Lightsphere | - | - |Negates enemies' terrain bonuses. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Lightsphere | - | - |Negates enemies' terrain bonuses and the nullifying effect of the Darksphere. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 15 - Chest |- |Event |'Book 2:' Ch. 14 - Position Marth before the door of the center room. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Event |'Book 2:' Ch. 14 - Position Marth before the door of the center room. |} Gallery File:Light Orb TCG.jpg|The Light Orb, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:FE12 Spheres.png|The Lightsphere (bottom left), alongside the Darksphere, Geosphere, Lifesphere, and Starsphere, in ''New Mystery of the Emblem.